Evolucionando
by Xaroth
Summary: El demonio. Ellos me temen. Temen a mi poder, que me descontrole y se desate, sin suponer que ese poder del que tanto se protegen, me pertenece. Yo ya no soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero tampoco soy el Zorro de nueve colas. No. Yo evolucioné. chap 2!
1. Evolucionar

Título: Evolucionando.

Fandom: Naruto

Raiting: Mmm...¿T?, no pasa de eso. Sólo por los pensamientos.

Pairing: Ninguna, creo.

Warning: OOC –muy poco, pero necesario-, algo de demencia, creo. Y un sumary bastante poco consistente, nee, que se le va a hacer.

Sumary: El demonio. Ellos me temen. Temen a mi poder, que me descontrole y se desate, sin suponer que ese poder del que tanto se protegen, me pertenece. Yo ya no soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero tampoco soy el Zorro de nueve colas. No. Yo evolucione.

¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

-Prepárate Naruto

¿Por qué no continuas?

-Con tu muerte tendré el poder de terminar mi venganza.

¿Remordimientos, quizás?

-Nos vemos en otra vida, Usuratonkachi.

No puedes Uchiha, tú no puedes matarme, careces del poder y el ansia de hacerlo. Tu mente aún es débil, por lo tanto en este encuentro gano yo.

-¡Defiéndete!

¿Te asusta saber qué me partirás en dos con esa espada de la que tanto alardeas? Tranquilo, nadie te recriminará el haberlo hecho, yo soy el monstruo de Konoha. El demonio. Ellos me temen. Temen a mi poder, que me descontrole y se desate, sin suponer que ese poder del que tanto se protegen, me pertenece. Yo ya no soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero tampoco soy el Zorro de nueve colas.

No.

Yo evolucione.

Es por eso que no me pongo en posición de ataque, y espero que adoptes la postura que más te acomode. Puede que te sorprenda mi actitud pasiva e inactiva respecto a tu acercamiento. Mas no temo de la muerte, no cuando hemos firmado un pacto, tu mismo me has condenado y por ello tu conciencia te acecha.

-¡Habla de un maldita vez, dobe!

¿No eras tú el que se quejaba de qué hablaba mucho? La vida esta llena de inconformistas, no pueden apreciar algo sin encontrar un detalle, un error, y lo desprecian. Tus gestos se tornan desesperados al ver como recibo cada uno de los cortes de tu katana limpiamente. Mi ropa se convierte en jirones y mi piel comienza a sangrar, estás ganando terreno y eso te asusta.

A mí me emociona.

-Kuso…

¿Te rendiste ya?

Se te acaban las oportunidades.

Llevas tres, una más y yo contraatacare. A diferencia de ti, yo no temo si acabo con tu pulso, yo no lloro si tu sangre corre entre mis manos. No, ya no hay sufrimiento, dolor ni soledad, dentro de mi cuerpo se esfumaron los sentimientos. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, ahora no me importa. Tus manos aferran con mayor fuerza tu espada, inservible a mi parecer, dejando tus nudillos blancos de la presión.

¿Te pongo nervioso?

-¡¿Te estás riendo de mí, maldito kitsune?!

Frente a mi no se encuentra el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que vi por última vez. Se encolerizó por la tenue sonrisa que apareció en mi cara, parece que su entrenamiento no sirvió de mucho, el mío, trajo un cambio descomunal. Se está dejando llevar por las pequeñas distracciones que le impongo, de momento tengo cerca de tres puntos vitales a mi alcance, mientras él sigue atacando sin punto fijo.

Como cambian las tornas.

No hemos intercambiado una palabra en estas horas de la "pelea", yo recibo tus ataques y tú me gritas. Pero esto no seguirá por mucho, el deseo de sangre sigue latente, me nubla la visión y comienzo a ver rojo. La voz profunda de mi Bijuu me recuerda lo escasa y sabrosa que es la sangre Uchiha; comentario idóneo a la sarta de imágenes que arroja, la mayoría de mi ex compañero destrozado entre mis garras.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Naruto!

Mis fantasías son detenidas por la inconfundible voz de los de nuestra aldea. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa ansiosa decore mi rostro, esa tonta Obaa-chan me acaba de dar a sus mejores ninjas en bandeja de plata, y no lo voy a desperdiciar. Más tarde debo recordar agradecérselo.

Estoy enterrado en un conjunto rocoso por el último ataque que me envió Sasuke-teme, no pueden verme hasta que me levanto de manera pausada, como si nunca hubiese recibido un golpe directo de un aprendiz de uno de los sannin.

-Por órdenes de la Hokage, quedas arrestado…

Esas palabras me llegan vagas, estoy mas concentrado anotando una lista mental de cómo voy a aniquilar a mis compañeros. Los clasifico por su tipo de chakra, altura, color de pelo, medidas, etc. Se interrumpen al notar el leve movimiento que hace el agua bajo tus pies.

_Estás temblando, de que temes…_

No pasa nada fuera de lo común cuando se encuentran con traidores a la aldea, se leen tus cargos, te esposan y luego te llevan en caravana. Creo que lo pasaron en la academia. Tampoco te van a enjuiciar en esa aldea, fuiste perdonado en el momento que pusiste un pie fuera de los terrenos.

…_Yo estoy a tu lado._

-…Naruto Uzumaki.

Sé que esto significa un adiós definitivo. Me serviste como ejemplo, me juré a mi mismo que nunca iba a permitir a otra persona morir por mi culpa, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, no van a morir por mi culpa, yo me encargaré de matarlos con mis propias manos.

Echo una mirada panorámica a los Jounins y ANBU'S que de dispersan bloqueando todas mis salidas. Preparando sus jutsus más potentes, alistando sus sellos paralizantes. Algunos dándose ánimos que perdieron en el trayecto, recobrando la esperanza para enfrentarse al Jinchuriki más fuerte y poderoso de los nueves que han existido; más de uno retrocedió unos pasos con las rodillas temblando por el miedo, rezando por sus almas y vidas. Con el firme propósito de volver a casa y disfrutar de otro día más de vida, gravado con fuego en la mente.

Como si eso fuese a servir de algo.

-No tienen porque tenerme miedo, ni que los fuese a comer'tebayo.

Ironía bañaba cada palabra, que se deslizaron por mi paladar, cual agua por el cristal. Dejándome un gusto dulce y muy agradable.

Goce.

Al ver el rostro contraído de terror de varias personas y saber que no se podían mover, porque sus extremidades se negaban a responderles. Entre ellos mis amigos, asustados por el cambio "repentino" sufrido en mi; y tú, tu cara permanece inexpresiva, pero tus ojos no pueden mentirme, estás decepcionado, dolido y confundido.

Muy confundido.

Seguramente planeaste encontrarme aquí, reviviendo viejos tiempos, y atraer al Akatsuki a nuestra posición. Tus planes cambiaron de rumbo en el instante que no grité ni luché por tu regreso. Yo no venía por ti, simplemente te cruzaste en mi camino; fue un encuentro ventajoso por las dos partes, para tu venganza y para mi juego.

-Lo lamento Naruto-kun, pero debe acompañarnos. Si se niega…—comenzó un discurso Rock Lee, en su típico mono verde, con la expresión más seria que le he visto en mi vida.

-Si me niego, ¿Qué?—No puedo evitarlo, a esto ha llegado a afectarme mi pasado. Borde, frió, sarcástico, todo un Uchiha, mi única diferencia. Ellos no se comparan conmigo, en poder y grandeza— ¿Me matarán?. ¿Me llevarán a la fuerza como lo intentaron los otros grupos?

Es una advertencia, y de esas solo hago una. Todos ustedes me dan lo mismo, si los mata la peste, si los mata un ninja, si se los come un zorro…

No me importan, nada.

Nací solo, en medio de la soledad, la crueldad de la guerra y el dolor de la misma. Crecí solo, sin padres ni amigos, repudiado y atacado incansablemente todos los días, sin importar que fuese un niño. Me formé solo, con falsos amigos y amor, personas de doble cara, que sólo consiguieron que me hundiera más.

Puedo soportar vivir solo, esta vez, sin nadie a mi lado. Sin nadie que me limite, tema o dañe.

Podré vivir. Y conseguiré el respeto que siempre quise, si no es a base de admiración…

…será de miedo.

Dolor, miedo y oscuridad.

O.o Oh my fucking god! Me encanta este fic, lo encuentro tan maniático y perverso que ya no sé que ponerle XD. He cogido la manía de escribir fic oscuro con personajes claros, o sea, de personajes comúnmente dulces y optimistas que se transformen en obsesivos y bastantes errr… extraños. Y la parte donde dice "yo evolucioné", es tan Wowwww.

¿Un clic al botoncito?


	2. Planificar

Wiii! Pidieron continuación, eso es bueno. Aunque ahora no tendré tiempo para mis cosas, Dammit! Esta segunda parte fue por todos los lindos Reviews que recibí, ahora está abierta, o sea, en construcción. En realidad, aún no he matado a Sasuke¡que el hombre todavía sirve! Naruto sigue con un plan vengativo que no sé en que acaba, y el resto de la pelea es un total misterio que posiblemente nunca se descubra…

…Nooo, que yo soy una niña buena y necesito de mi tiempo para tejer mi tela de araña Muajaja.

Enjoy!

Capitulo 2: Planificar

**Cuando caes.**

**Simplemente te levantas¿verdad?**

"Mujeres gritando, niños llorando. Un lugar rodeado de fuego, cenizas y explosiones.

La tierra bajo tus pies cruje, y no sabes si es tierra, o las partes de otra persona que cayó en la lucha, sientes el olor viciado de la sangre en el aire"

**Pero…**

**…¿Qué pasa cuando tus piernas ya no**** te**** pueden sostener?**

"Se te pasa por la cabeza ir en su ayuda, sacarlos de ahí y protegerlos hasta que todo pase. Aunque, los sobrevivientes se niegan a tu tacto, agachan su mirada ante ti y su voz expresa grandes temores.

_-¿Qué sucede?-" _

**Y nadie está dispuesto a ayudarte.**

"Siente tus manos húmedas, y algo pesado entre ella. Las miras. No sabes qué hacer, cuando ves lo que en ellas hay.

Una espada. Larga y gastada, con su hoja empapada con líquido rojo.

Sangre. Mucha sangre"

**Sólo queda una salida.**

**Arrastrarse.**

"Y un grito atravesó el denso silencio de esa noche. Despertando al pueblo de su estupor."

**Recuperarse.**

**Y matar a todos y cada uno.**

**Claro, sólo por diversión.**

Una casa vieja, casi en ruinas. Con sus paredes resquebrajadas y el techo lleno de agujeros. Dentro, una figura se encuentra descansando con su vista pegada al techo.

-Es un buen plan—susurró la voz juvenil de un muchacho—pero debemos esperar a que pase un tiempo. Démosle una sorpresa.

El chico, que tenía cabello rubio, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

-Lo prefiero rápido.

Al parecer, el único en entender el chiste fue un demonio, que desde su prisión su risa comenzó a resonar, macabra, llenando todos los rincones. Afuera, el manto de la noche comenzó a cubrir y todos volvían a sus casas. Ignorantes al peligro que los asechaba.

Ignorantes a la nueva era que se acercaba.

Cada vez más rápido.

--------

Sasuke Uchiha era orgulloso, Oh si, muy orgulloso. Y era su orgullo el que le impedía abrir la boca para pedir una explicación sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin tomar en cuenta su creciente curiosidad, su aburrimiento y el molesto sentimiento de inferioridad que le aquejaba por su patética pelea contra su ex-compañero. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, primero debería sanar el ego Uchiha, que se encontraba terriblemente herido cuando lo arrestaron sin, casi, resistencia; muy concentrado en mantenerse de pie y no notó el ataque –puño- de su ex-compañera, que lo dejó inconsciente.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando, secamente, Lee lo interrumpió.

-Tiene derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra (N/a: Vale, nota estúpida. Pero ni idea si los ninjas les leen sus derechos, antes o después que los atrapen. O si siquiera tienen derechos XD) —se veía devastado, con su cara llena pequeños cortes, moretones y barro, y su ropa prácticamente hecha pedazos.

-¿Ni para preguntar? Increíble la mala educación de los ninjas de Konoha—habló con sarcasmo, enojado por la repentina hostilidad de los ninjas.

-Te recuerdo que tú también eres ninja de la aldea—respondió el Inuzuka. Casi podía asegurar sentir su mirada fría, pero, con la oscuridad reinante apenas lograba distinguir un par de metros a la redonda. Sin utilizar su barrera de sangre, obviamente.

-Claro, y por eso me llevan amarrado, vigilado de cerca por un escuadrón—contraatacó—Eso no me lo dijeron en la academia.

-Ya te lo dijeron Uchiha, cállate o te irá peor—Sakura, enfadada, terminó la disputa.

-Hmn.

No volvieron a cruzar palabras hasta llegar a la aldea, cerca del amanecer.

--------

Infiltrarse consiste en meterse a un lugar sin que nadie lo note, conseguir lo que se quiere y en el mejor de los casos, sobrevivir. Tenia cierto parecido a auto-invitarse a una fiesta. Una fiesta llena de guardaespaldas de mafioso, mafiosos y lideres de la mafia. Infiltrarse era peligroso, maleducado y estúpido.

Pero a él le encantaba el peligro, lo máximo que sabía de educación era no hablar con la boca llena – no era que lo hiciese, de cualquier manera- y en su aldea no era conocido por su capacidad intelectual. Para esas ocasiones siempre contaba con un factor clave.

Sus habilidades ninjas, sigilo y el famoso control de chakra.

La suerte, mucha suerte.

Ambas le garantizaron llegar hasta el pasillo del segundo piso sin ser detectado por ninguna de las alarmas.

-¡Alert¡Hug!

Bueno, no se puede ser perfecto. Uno o dos guardias se le interponían sin que lo notase.

Nada que un poquito de fuerza bruta no pudiese solucionar.

Aunque matar es un método rápido y definitivo para acabar con las plagas indeseadas, lamentablemente, era muy notorio y acabaría por delatar su ubicación tarde o temprano. En cambio, si hacia que se desmayaran, la probabilidad de que consiguieran movilidad absoluto, salir de las trampas y genjutsu que puso, era técnicamente nula.

La diversión podía esperar.

Bueno, eso según un zorro, de más de miles de años de edad, encerrado por un sello en su interior y que durante todo el tiempo se encargaba de recordarle lo mucho que odiaba a su padre. Una total fuente confiable, sin duda sí señor.

-_Mocoso hablador__—_casi podía sentir la mueca indignada en su rostro zorruno. El demonio, a parte de ser extremadamente sabio, también era divertido. E influyente.

Quizás demasiado.

No que él se considerase una persona muy inocente, de ninguna manera. Habían ocasiones donde se sentía un poco humillado de haber cedido tan fácilmente a las trampas mentales que le imponía su bijuu, pero dolido, traicionado e inmaduro no encontró mejor opción que dejarse domar.

_"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío."_

Eso le había dicho, el día que aceptó su propuesta.

Más le vale que cumpliese su palabra.

--------

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac

Así va el reloj.

El grupo que envió en la misión de búsqueda no se contactaba con la aldea mediante ningún medio comunicación desde hace ocho días, eso la mantenía en constante nerviosismo y estrés. Sin contar la permanente figura de Iruka-sensei preguntando cada día si tenía noticias de Naruto.Era bastante fuerte para ella tener que ver el desgaste en los ojos marrones de joven chunnin, y las pronunciadas ojeras producto de noches en vela.

-Sabes que estarán bien Iruka, no debes preocuparte tanto—Trató de conciliar la mujer rubia, en tono maternal.

-Puedo y debo, Hokage-sama. El muchacho que es prácticamente mi única familia está desaparecido hace más de una semana—contestó apresurado—No puede pedirme que no me preocupe si no tengo idea en el estado en que se encuentra; ni quién lo sacó de la aldea o si se fue por voluntad propia.

-_Qué __harías__ si lo sup__iera__s Iruka__, qué __harías_—pensó Tsunade, mandándole una preocupada mirada al hombre en frente suyo, que respiraba rápidamente intentando calmar sus nervios—no estoy insinuando que no te preocupes, solamente digo que si Naruto al volver te viese en ese estado se molestaría mucho contigo¿Me equivoco?

-No, no lo hace. Con su permiso.

La sonrisa dulce que tenia en su cara no se le olvidaría en mucho tiempo, porque, estaba segura, que no aparecería seguidamente después de lo ocurrido.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Así va el reloj.

El reloj que era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar.

-¡Tsunade-sama, el equipo de búsqueda acaba de llegar¡Y traen consigo a un prisionero!

Tic…

….Tac.

Que sigue su marcha.

--------

La música amortiguaba las palabras de dos desconocidos que estrechaban sus manos.

-Entonces¿En esto quedamos?

-Sí, mientras cumpla su parte, no tendrá ninguna queja contra la nuestra.

-Un gusto hacer alianzas con usted.

-El gusto es mío, dattebayo.

Nadie podía negar que esa sonrisa no era macabra.

Macabra, y hasta cierto punto, incitante.

_**Continuará…**_

--------

Yosh! Ok, bastante extraño y no aclara nada sobre lo que pasó en el otro capítulo. Los detalles se irán viendo de a poco. Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios que me enviaron, soy muy feliz y espero que esta segunda sea de su total agrado y lo hagan saber.

…Reviews?


End file.
